El diario de Saga
by GeminiAlastair
Summary: Saga de Géminis esta enamorado de ella y ella lo esta de él, por eso ella toma las últimas hojas de su diario tras haberlo leído, para expresarle todo lo que siente por él. Por mi BDay
1. Las primeras hojas

_**Junio 13 de 2006**_

La veo dormir tan plácidamente, hace unas horas terminó la fiesta que hicimos para ella por ser su cumpleaños, apenas ha cumplido solo 15 años y ha estado aquí 7 meses y ya tiene para ella sola a mi corazón, a mi parecer le ha gustado mi regalo, una canción que la hizo sonreír como nunca antes, y solo por esa vez me dejó besarla.

Aún recuerdo el día en que llegó a mi vida… era solo una mañana como cualquiera cuando vi que dos personas se acercaban a mi templo, uno era un hombre alto de mayor edad que la de su acompañante, la otra persona, una joven de entre los 13 y 14 años, ambos se aproximaban y se detuvieron en frente de mi templo.

Me sorprendió bastante que hayan pasado las primeras dos casas sin ningún problema, eran personas comunes y corrientes, empecé a escuchar algunas risas, supuse que eran hermanos cuando vi como jugaban y se burlaban el uno de la otra. Hicieron una apuesta, alguno de mis compañeros debieron haberles dicho que había un laberinto aquí… no me importo mostrárselos, la apuesta consistía en quien podía pasar el laberinto sin dificultad.

Primero entro el varón… como me entretuve viéndolo perdido en mi laberinto, sus equivocaciones lo llevaron a la entrada, se suponía que luego le tocaba a la chica, pero ambos entraron, pues ella decía saber el camino correcto, nuevamente hice aparecer mi laberinto… simplemente asombroso, ella pasaba con bastante facilidad seguida por su acompañante que parecía estar atónito por la habilidad de la muchacha.

Ya era bastante riesgoso dejar que sigan avanzando, decidí aparecer frente a ellos, solo para toparme con unos ojos marrón bastante cariñosos y amistosos, me acerque a los dos extraños que osaban pasar por mi templo, por la Casa de Géminis.

Ella empezó a susurrarle algo a su compañero, y de repente ella se me acerco, yo hice lo mismo hasta que quedamos frente a frente, ella era algo bajita así que agache un poco la cabeza para estar cara a cara con ella, su compañero pasaba, que ingenuo fue al pensar que no lo notaba, de no haber sido por ella, él no hubiera vivido para terminar de pasar, pero ahí me quede… frente a una señorita, muy bonita la verdad, envidie a mis dos compañeros por haberla visto de la misma manera que yo.

Su mirada y su sonrisa me dejaron cautivado, envidie a mis compañeros por haberla visto antes que yo, el que hayan visto ese largo y lacio cabello que caía hasta su espalda, su tímida sonrisa, su mirada cariñosa, era realmente bonita pero nada más, desde ahí ya no me sorprendió que mis amigos los dejaran pasar, ella simplemente era adorable.

De repente su rostro se acerco al mío y luego se detuvo, sentía su perfume, uno de flores muy suave y delicioso, luego copie su movimiento me acerque y me detuve, luego ambos nos acercamos para… darnos un beso.

Aún no logró explicarme con exactitud como es que pasó, simplemente no lo sé, podemos decir que para mí fue amor a primera vista, el beso termino algo rápido, pues su compañero la llamaba.

"Amy date prisa" – y dicho eso ella se separó de mi, al parecer él nunca notó lo que hacíamos. Ella antes de irse me miro con ternura a modo de despedirse, pero la detuve para tratar tontamente de alargar su estadía – "¿Volverás?" – le pregunte con afán – "Si" – fue su repuesta – "¿Te quedarás?" – le pregunte con interés – "No lo sé, no creo que él me lo permita" – dijo con una sonrisa triste, pero me dijo – "Tu canción será la primera"- antes de abandonarme.

Me quede esperando inútilmente, pues apareció Kiki el pupilo de Mü para informar que todos debemos presentarnos con Atena enseguida, me prepare, pero decidí esperar a Mü y Aldebarán para hablar de aquellos visitantes. Ambos aparecieron y comenzamos a subir juntos, hablamos de ellos, en especial de ella.

Al parecer no fui el único en esperar explicaciones de los otros, al pasar por la demás casas cada uno comentaba su experiencia, - "Solo me esquivo y me dio una suave patada, para luego irse corriendo sin antes darme un beso en la mejilla… ¡No es gracioso Milo!" – decía con un fingido enfado Máscara de Muerte – "Ella solo paso por mi lado como una suave brisa y besarme en la mejilla como tal"- dijo Shaka que no pudo evitar sonreír, por cada experiencia que escuchaba, me había dado cuenta de algo… ¡Yo había sido el único en recibir un beso real en la boca y los demás solo había recibido besos simples!

La verdad quede completamente asombrado, llegamos al salón del gran maestro y allí estaban los dos, él sentado junto con el Patriarca y ella sentada al lado de la diosa, pero había algo diferente en ella, su cabello estaba recogido, todos empezaron a preguntarse en voz alta como se vería si no lo tuviera así, era simplemente grato sentir que yo había sido la excepción, todos estaban muy felices de verla, nos sorprendió ver a Camus sonreír, ella simplemente había cambiado nuestras vidas con su simple sonrisa.

Atena nos había llamado para cenar junto con aquellas personas, él joven se llamaba Ramsés y ella Amy, su forma de ser era especial, se podía ver como sin esfuerzo alguno podía hacer reír a la diosa.

Cenamos, y terminado eso Atena empezó a preguntar la razón por la cual se encontraban en el Santuario, pero vaya historia, viajaron hasta aquí por ser el regalo adelantado de cumpleaños que le había hecho su familia a Amy. Pero lo que me gusto más fue cuando le pidieron cantar, la primera fue una canción muy hermosa, y cuando la canción término me vio fijo sin que nadie lo note, _"¿Te gusto?" _pregunto desde lejos, sonreí y ante ello quedo satisfecha.

Al cantar su voz era fuerte pero suave, una voz que me maravilla cada vez que la oigo, aún cuando sea en la ducha. Al final le dijo a Atena que jamás dijera saber como era ella pues la verdad había mucho que descubrir de ella, cosas que hasta ahora ella tiene para enseñarme, que yo jamás me había imaginado.

Después de unas horas Ramsés decidió que ya debían irse, pero Atena no se los permitió, le pregunto a Ramsés a que signo pertenecía, - "Acuario" – contesto – "Entonces dormirás en la casa de Camus de Acuario" – sentenció la diosa y al parecer no le importo, luego se lo pregunto a ella – "Gé…" – "Géminis" – la interrumpí yo, todos me observaron extrañados y luego la vieron a ella que solo asintió levemente – "Entonces dormirás en la casa de Saga de Géminis – la sentenció a ella que asintió nuevamente, pero mi alegría ya no cabía en mi pecho, simplemente me sentía realmente emocionado de tenerla para mi, en mi casa.

Una vez ya dados los lugares donde dormirían todos nos retiramos, y ella se aproximo a mi para que la llevara, caminamos todo el camino en silencio… ¡Dioses como me hubiera gustado escucharla hablar! Pero no pasó.

Llegando a mi templo empecé a insistir a que me hablara, más no lo hizo, su tierna sonrisa no era suficiente para mí, quería que hablara, mi paciencia se acabo y la amenace, pero fue un grave error – "Si no me hablas, yo ya no te dirigiré la palabra" – hacer eso fue realmente mala idea, pues se molesto.

Y supongo que Milo aprovecho la situación para aparecer y pedirle que salieran a pasear y ella al ver que yo no decía o hacía nada acepto – "Me encantaría" – la escuche decir, no lo entendía, ¡No hablaba conmigo, pero si con Milo!... realmente estaba frustrado, así que decidí seguirlos. Se dirigieron hasta donde estaba el lago, y bueno… cuando algo bueno le pasa a uno, no puede evitar decírselo a los demás ¿verdad?

La verdad es que el error más grande fue que les haya contado a todos del beso que me dio, fue un gravísimo error, pues escuche lo que Milo le preguntó en ese momento – "Entonces, ¿es cierto que besaste al santo de Géminis en la boca?" – esas fueron las cínicas palabras que pronuncio, pero lo que ella respondió me hizo sentir miserable – "Si pero no sabes cuan arrepentida estoy de haber hecho eso… realmente no se por qué lo hice…" – de repente se paró en seco, Milo solo le pregunto que era lo que pasaba – "Soy una estúpida… ¿por qué nunca pienso antes de hablar?" – se reprocho a si misma – "¿A que te refieres?" – Simplemente él no entendía, de alguna manera supo que yo estaba ahí – "Si lo quieres saber date media vuelta" – me miro y luego evito mi mirada y triste se dio la vuelta.

Yo pensé que sería mejor dejarlos solos, más ellos decidieron seguirme, me senté en una roca y cuando me hallaron Milo nos dejó solos, no nos dijimos nada, estaba realmente molesto con ella y me puse en marcha hacía mi casa y ella no se movió – "¡Lo siento! No fue mi intención…" – escucharla decir eso me agradaba pero aún así, decidí no hacer caso… cuando volteé vi algo que me hizo sentir aún más miserable… lloraba mientras se sentaba en la roca.

Me acerque y cuando estuve de rodillas frente a ella, me miro muy triste y apenada - "Perdóname… no quise hacerte… sentir mal… la verdad… es que no se por qué lo hice… sentía que así debía ser… que era algo que debía pasar…" – me dijo mientras sollozaba, me miro a los ojos y realmente me di que yo también pensaba lo mismo, me asombre mucho cuando me abrazo por el cuello mientras sollozaba de culpa – "Por favor no te enfades conmigo… a mi no me gusta perder a mis amigos…" - ¿amigos? Al menos pensé que seríamos algo más, no evite preguntárselo y trate de besarla, más ella me esquivo, ella se levanto me ayudo a levantarme y en el camino de vuelta me contó la razón por la que ya no quería besarme, me contó como fue su vida amorosa en su país, la verdad que no fue nada alentadora y que la verdad quería que fuéramos amigos para que ambos nos demos cuenta de lo que queremos al paso del tiempo.

A pesar de no querer, me pareció buena idea, por el camino fue cantando todo tipo de canciones, y de rato en rato hablábamos sobre cualquier tontería, verla reír me hacía feliz y oirla era para mi una dulce melodía.

Llegando a mi casa la llevé a mi habitación, a ella no pareció importarle ese detalle le indique donde quedaba el baño, la sala, la cocina, etc. Entonces ella me preguntó donde dormiría yo, donde más si no era en el piso, pero se opuso rotundamente, que graciosa discusión, pero por un golpe de suerte gané.

Su ropa de dormir era simplemente provocadora para mí, no le importo cambiarse aunque estuviera allí, la parte suprior era de colores, algo infantil, pero lindo, dos delgadas tiras pasaban por sus hombros y la prenda la cubría desde su busto hasta un poco más arriba de su cintura, al contemplar su cuerpo, me di cuanta de que para mi era perfecto. La prenda inferior era como un pantaloncillo corto ajustado, que cubría una mínima parte de sus muslos.

Entró a mi cama y me aproxime para darle un beso en la frente, que ella correspondió dándome otro, para luego dormir.

Recordar eso me pone feliz y risueño, volteó nuevamente para verla, ¡dioses, como deseo abrazarla y besarla por el resto de mi vida! La amo, me enamoré de ella desde la primera vez que la vi… estoy seguro de que me ama… pero las heridas que el amor le han causado la hacen desconfiar.

Bueno… este diario me durara hasta que ella y yo estemos juntos, y no dudo en que será pronto.

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_


	2. Días después

**_Junio 24 de 2006_**

Este día fue maravilloso desde el principio hasta el final, como todos los días que paso a su lado, a pesar de haber cumplido 15, aún actúa como una niña, cada mañana cuando me levanto a entrenar, ella se despierta conmigo para pedirme que si me puede acompañar, su voz fingida de niña pequeña siempre consiguen robarme una sonrisa y alguna que otra vez una risa, que solo consiguen devolverme a la cama para hacerle cosquillas y jugar con ella.

Y de todos esos felices momentos que ella me hizo pasar, el mejor día fue en mi cumpleaños, el 30 de mayo.

Comenzamos la misma rutina de siempre para que luego me sorprendiera con un abrazo suave y tierno, tonto fui al olvidar que era mi cumpleaños, ella me lo recordó de la manera más especial para mi, que olvidaría mi cumpleaños todos lo años para que me hiciera lo mismo.

Ella me sonreía y luego se levanto de la cama para prepararme el desayuno, ella es bastante considerada conmigo, y me hace sentir culpable el no poder hacer nada así por ella.

Cuando desayunaba me sorprendió con un beso en mi cuello, realmente me dejó algo atónito, en ese momento hubiera sido capaz de sujetarla y besarla pero de alguna manera se zafaría de aquello como siempre lo hace.

Cuando me dirigía al coliseo para entrenar con los demás… - "¿No quieres ir al lago hoy al medio día?" – Me pregunto sin darme la cara, pero aquello me gusto mucho y más o menos iba a estar libre a esa hora – "Me encantaría" – le dije con una sonrisa que jamás hubiera imaginado tener – "¿Nos encontramos allí?" – Me pregunto ya mirándome con ternura – "Por supuesto" – y dicho eso me acerque le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui.

Ya era medio día y me fui corriendo hasta el lago, estaba tan preocupado por verla que me había ido a medio combate con Mü dejándolos a todos perplejos.

Llegué y me encontré con la escena más hermosa de mi vida, ella ya estaba allí, su traje de baño de dos piezas revelaba su bello perfil, entro al agua y se sumergió, me acerque, me desvestí y entre al agua para luego ser empujado por alguien que estaba en mi detrás, cuando salí para saber quién me había echo aquello, simplemente me tope con ella.

Me sonreía, ¡¡Dioses como la amo! Simplemente era bello verla así, como dos niños empezamos a jugar en el agua. Luego de eso nos quedamos viéndonos frente a frente, acaricie su rostro y ella tomo mi mano para darme un beso amoroso, me soltó y se fue a la orilla.

La seguí y la detuve en aguas ya poco profundas, la sujete por sus caderas y acerque su cuerpo al mío, no se cuanto tiempo nos quedamos viéndonos, su mirada era profunda y bella, la acerque más y trate de besarla, pero ella me detuvo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, - "Saga somos amigos, ya te lo había dicho…" – ese pequeño detalle me llenaba de bastante tristeza pero algo hizo, para que más que nunca fuera feliz, primero me beso en la frente, luego en la punta de mi nariz para luego rozar sus labios contra los míos.

Fue un beso tímido por parte de ambos, a cada momento la apegaba más a mi cuerpo, ella se sujeto a mis hombros, deseaba que hubiera durado para siempre.

Pero ese mágico momento lo interrumpió el sonido de una flauta, ¿de quien más si no era de Sorrento de Sirena, una marina, compañero de mi hermano? Nos separamos y ella se puso a buscar a quien producía esa bella melodía.

Salió de las sombras del bosque con su flauta mientras nos observaba, ambos nos quedamos a escuchar el concierto privado que Sorrento nos daba, ella se enganchó a mi brazo, mientras que yo, contenía las ganas de ir contra la marina por haber interrumpido una de mis mayores alegrías.

Pero para mi no era sorpresa encontrarlo en esa fecha, pues como era el mejor amigo de mi hermano, venía siempre en nuestro cumpleaños junto con él, termino su melodía se acerco más, - "Feliz cumpleaños Saga… lo lamento si interrumpí algo, tu hermano te esta buscando… ¿y quién es la dama?" – Dijo por último mirando a Amy, con cierto interés – "Ella es mi mejor amiga" – respondí con cierto desaire – "¿Amiga? No sé, a mi me pareció que lo que hacían era algo más de pareja que de amigos" – dijo el muy insolente.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, él decidió irse primero – "Nos vemos, iré a buscar a Kanon" – y con esto desapareció – "Me agradará conocer a tu hermano" – comento ella que parecía algo intrigada – "Pero para nada me agrada ese que se apareció… por cierto ¿cómo se llama?" – Preguntó mientras se vestía – "Él es Sorrento de Sirena un general marino compañero de mi hermano" – le respondí y nos fuimos.

Llegando a mi casa, me recibió mi hermano con un fuerte abrazo y un "Felicidades" de por medio, él y Amy se presentaron y ella le proporciono un abrazo de felicitaciones que al parecer le gusto.

Fuimos a la sala, solo que ella fue a la cocina para preparar la comida, mi hermano me interrogaba de ella y yo le decía lo feliz que era con ella a mi lado, pero no falto el comentario de Sorrento respecto a lo que vio hoy, les explique como iba el asunto de nuestra extraña amistad.

Llegó ella con dos platos de comida que eran para mi hermano y para mí, luego volvió con dos platos más que eran de ella y Sorrento, ella se sentó a mi lado y empezamos a comer y platicar de todo y nada.

Terminamos y sirvió el postre, el más dulce que haya probado en mi vida, - "Bueno yo ya debo irme, pues algo importante tenia que decirme el gran Poseidón" – y se marcho, la verdad que para mi eso fue un gran alivio.

Nos dirigimos a mi habitación y ahí nos quedamos conversando mi hermano y yo, ella se había retirado, - "Realmente es muy bonita, y ya que ustedes no tienen nada, bueno siendo franco… quisiera intentarlo" – a mí realmente me enfureció oír eso, tal vez parezca tonto pero a pesar de ser hermanos y tener que compartir todo, por esa vez debía ser egoísta. Lo golpeé con fuerza tirándolo al suelo.

Llegó ella y al ver lo que estaba haciendo, me detuvo, para luego darme una bofetada y sujetarme el rostro – "¡Saga detente, es tu hermano!" – Pareció haberse dado cuenta de lo que paso, me abrazó con fuerza por el cuello – "Saga yo te quiero y se que tu también me quieres, por favor no hagas esto… Saga yo soy tuya, tuya ¿me entiendes? y de nadie más" – y al oír esas palabras me tranquilice.

Ayude a mi hermano a ponerse de pie, le mis más sinceras disculpas, él es una persona muy comprensible y menos mal que lo entendió, para que discutiéramos lo ocurrido, ella nos dejo solos.

Terminada la visita de mí hermano, me disculpe con ella por la manera en la que me había comportado, ella me abrazo tiernamente, me beso en la frente y luego volvió a abrazarme, pero esa vez yo la abrace también y no la deje ir en ningún momento.

Forcejeó varias veces sin resultado, yo no la soltaba por nada y después ambos empezamos a reír mientras caíamos a la cama, me divertí mucho con ella, pero al fin Morfeo demostró ser más fuerte que nosotros, pues el sueño comenzó a invadirnos.

Nos levantamos y nos preparamos para dormir – "¿Me dejas acompañarte esta noche?" – sin darme cuenta había soltado esas palabras, se acerco a mi oído y susurro – "Me encantaría… pero solo por esta noche" – asentí y nos fuimos a dormir.

La abrace por la espalda con uno de mis brazos y ella me sujeto por la cintura y acomodó su cabeza en mi pecho, la abrace un poco más fuerte y con ello decidimos dormir.

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_


	3. Un orgullo para él

_**Julio 1º de 2006**_

La verdad es que estoy muy cansado, debería estar durmiendo en estos momentos, como ella, pero no puedo, pues deseo escribir esto antes de dormir. Hoy fue el logro más grande para Amy, ha ganado la armadura de la Dríada, en la mitología, era una especie de ninfa hermosa que nacía en el árbol de las Hespérides.

El día en que me pidió entrenarla, la manera en que lo hizo, y en aquella situación, me sorprendieron bastante.

Ally, alguna vez en el pasado, significo algo para mí, pensé estar enamorado, más no fue así, solo era un simple gusto y nada más, ella era una amazona y era la discípula de Misty el caballero de Lagarto.

Para complementar su entrenamiento, se fueron a Francia, la tierra natal de Misty, pero los últimos días que ella paso aquí antes de irse, fueron insoportables, ella me molestaba todo el tiempo, al principio de nuestra amistad ella era tímida y muy afectuosa, pero luego se volvió una chica caprichosa y muy maleducada.

Ella venía y se agarraba de mí todo el tiempo, era muy melosa y eso en realidad me cansaba, incluso trato de besarme más no lo permití y eso a ella no le gusto para nada, antes de irse solo me dijo – "Volveré para reclamar la armadura de la Dríada, así que no desesperes" – y se fue.

La verdad es que hubiera sido más cómodo explicar esto antes, y por eso lo haré ahora, dos meses después de que Ramsés y Amy llegaron, yo me encontraba con ella en las ruinas, de repente de la nada salió una sombra que trato de hacerle daño y yo solo atine a defenderla, esa sombra y ataque resultaron ser de Ally.

Ella se acerco, llevaba su máscara puesta, se la quito y vio a Amy de reojo, ella no se dejo intimidar cuando Ally tomo su barbilla y la obligo a estar cara a cara, sus miradas eran de desafío, pero se notaba que Ally sentía algo de odio hacía Amy, la soltó y me miro con una amplia sonrisa, Amy nos miro más no dijo nada – "Vaya, seguro que has estado muy solito sin mi ¿verdad querido Saga?" – dijo mirando luego a Amy que solo la miro de arriba abajo y cruzaba los brazos.

Ally siempre fue una presumida y por eso no dejo de molestarla hasta que ella al fin respondió – "Muy bien pero… ¿me importa?" – dijo Amy cínicamente, no lo niego me reí y eso causo que Ally se alistara como para pelear, pero como Amy no sabía tuve que interferir – "Esta bien ya me voy, nos vemos en seis meses cuando reclame "mi" armadura" – pero antes de irse se acerco a Amy para decirle – "Tú jamás serás mejor que yo, mi entrenamiento duro doce años y no puedes superar eso" – una pequeña discusión fue el principio de todo – "Lo que tu has logrado en años, yo lo puedo lograr en meses" – "Si es así entonces espero verte cuando reclame "mi" armadura, adiós".

Se fue y Amy se aproximo con una mirada de súplica – "¿Aún estoy a tiempo?" – aquellas palabras me sorprendieron, el entrenamiento de una amazona consta máximo de seis años hasta conseguir la armadura, pero ella tardo más, por la simple razón de que a pesar de sus 19 años actuaba como una niña de 3 años.

La verdad es que se tiene que ser menor de edad, pues a esa edad se empiezan a desarrollar y es más fácil, y a la edad de Amy, realmente iba a ser un trabajo duro, continuo mirándome hasta que le diera una respuesta, supuse que sería bueno intentarlo así que le asentí, me abrazó muy contenta – "Pero nadie debe saberlo" – asentí, nadie lo podía saber y mucho menos Ramsés, seguro sería que se opondría.

Todo lo hicimos en secreto, el único que lo supo fue mi hermano, a pesar de la edad que ella tenía, su fuerza de voluntad era tal, que en esos últimos dos meses, había progresado tanto, al grado de que se había vuelto la amazona más fuerte que pude conocer, de todos modos fue mi aprendiz.

Estaba orgulloso de sus avances, pero no supimos que se aproximaba un gran problema, habían pasado dos meses, y eso significaba que para Amy y Ramsés, era tiempo de volver a su hogar, cuando lo supe, mi corazón quedo hecho pedazos, simplemente no lo podía permitir.

Para lograr que se quedará fui a hablar con Ramsés, pero se negó, le pedí una y otra vez lo mismo, pero se seguía negando, no aguante y… - "¡La amo y no quiero que se vaya!... además… la he estado entrenando" – "¿Qué tu qué! – tuve que explicarle todo, la mandaron a llamar y ella también pidió quedarse, al final decidió acceder, escribí una carta a sus padres para que entiendan la razón por la cual sus hija no volvería.

Lo último que ella le pidió a Ramsés antes de irse fue que viniera a ver la gran batalla para conseguir la armadura de la Dríada, accedió y se fue, los meses siguientes transcurrieron rápido la verdad, el día de su cumpleaños le entregue algo más como regalo, aparte de la canción.

Una máscara con una decoración muy singular, menos mal que le gusto, - "La usaré desde mañana hasta el día en el cual consiga mi armadura" – con eso, los días siguientes lo pasó con esa máscara, lo malo de haberle dado eso es que ya no volví a ver su rostro.

Pero valió la pena la espera, pues hoy fue el día que esperamos, su hermano vino y se fue a sentar junto con el Patriarca, una vez dadas las palabras de inicio de lo que serian combates difíciles, ella fue la primera, contra la alumna de un caballero de plata: Argol de Perseo, su alumna: Aglaya.

El combate fue muy intenso, pues la especialidad de Aglaya eran lo s ataques pesados, pero la verdad fueron muy elegantes los movimientos que utilizó, lo primero que decidí enseñarle a Amy fue a usar emplear correctamente su agilidad, por aquella razón, pareció que Aglaya no fue gran oponente para ella.

El final fue algo inesperado, un salto por parte de ambas y un ataque directo al cuello dejó a Aglaya fuera de combate.

El siguiente combate, le perteneció a Ally, lo peor de aquella ocasión fue que grito a todo el estadio: "esta victoria será para ti", jamás me habían abochornado así antes, aún con la máscara puesta pude saber que Amy al igual que yo no estábamos contentos con aquellas palabras.

Ally gano aquella batalla, con cierto esfuerzo la verdad, al final, las dos terminaron enfrentándose, - "Momento de reclamar lo que es mió" – y de esa manera comenzó aquella batalla.

Ambas salieron disparadas y la agilidad en que esquivaban sus golpes era asombrosa, realmente no lo puedo negar, Ally fue una gran contrincante para Amy, ambas se movían elegantes, pero aún así no falto un error por parte de alguna que dejo heridas no muy graves, Amy decidió acabar rápido con todo, usando los mejores ataques que tenían, ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, ataques tipo animal y por último ataques mortales, ambas quedaron exhaustas y Ally, decidió tomar el látigo de June para auxiliarse pero no funciono, pues cuando la atrapo Amy, ella se abalanzó con una embestida, que lanzó a Ally por lo menos unos tres metros.

Ambas continuaron hasta el final pero al final Amy salto lo más alto que pudo y utilizó mi técnica especial – "¡A otra Dimensión!" – fue lo último que se escucho, aparte de un grito por parte de Ally.

Pero aún faltaba una prueba, y era una batalla contra su maestro, o sea yo, mi deber como buen maestro no me permitía dejarle ganar la armadura fácilmente, nuestra pelea fue intensa, más que ninguna que yo haya tenido, más que ninguna que ella haya tenido.

Simplemente note que su fuerza se había incrementado gracias a la experiencia que había conseguido al pelear con Ally. Pero un fuerte ataque mió la dejo inconciente unos momentos, pero cuando despertó vino contra mí de tal fuerza que me dejó algo aturdido, quise imitar el ataque que había usado con Ally pero ella fue junto conmigo, me derribó pero aún de caída trate de mandarle mi mejor ataque más ella lo sostuvo junto conmigo y ambos caímos…

Al despertar ella ya vestía su nueva armadura, desde este día se la conoce y conocerá como: Amy amazona de la Dríada.

**_ >>>> >>>>_**

**_CONTINUARA…_**

**_>>>> >>>> _**


	4. Después

_**Julio 20 de 2006**_

En estos momentos me encuentro en su habitación, no se por qué me habrá llamado, ella ahora se esta bañando, estamos en el mundo del dios Poseidón, Atena vino a tratar unos asuntos con él, nosotros la escoltamos hasta aquí, ella vino porque Atena la estima mucho y yo porque mi hermano es un general de Poseidón.

Al llegar, mi hermano y Poseidón fueron quienes nos recibieron, lo malo de estar allí era que iba a estar Sorrento, y desde aquella vez en el lago note como quedo de interesado en Amy.

Ella después de haber obtenido su armadura, se rehusó a seguir usando su máscara, la diosa acepto y el Patriarca también, pero lo guardo en una caja bañada en oro, - "Él me la dio como obsequio de cumpleaños, así que pienso deshacerme de ella" – dijo cuando le preguntaron que haría con ella, para mi ese fue un gran halago que solo me hizo dar cuenta de cuanta dicha me causaba ella.

Mi hermano y Poseidón la felicitaron por su adquisición y como querían una demostración, llamaron a Tetis otra de las marinas de Poseidón, para que pelee con ella, Amy la derroto con cierto esfuerzo, pero su victoria fue elegante.

Luego en la tarde estuvimos paseando con mi hermano, mostrándole los alrededores del palacio, cuando Poseidón y Atena solicitaron a la Dríada para hacerle unas preguntas sin importancia.

Sorrento fue quien vino a avisarle, ella ya sabía el camino a los aposentos de Poseidón a si que rauda y veloz se apresuro a ir con los dioses desde ese momento no la vimos en toda la tarde, algo que en parte me preocupo, fue que el marina de la Sirena decidió ir tras ella, hubiera ido yo tras él pero se que ella se sabe cuidar y

Hace unos momentos, he interrumpido mi escritura por ella, salió del baño solo con una toalla que la cubría desde su pecho hasta un tanto arriba de las rodillas.

Su cabello estaba mojado y goteaba, cubría sus ojos, se acerco, quitó mi brazo con el que escribía, para sentarse luego en mi regazo.

La verdad no entendía por qué lo hizo, pero simplemente sentía que se estaba sintiendo triste o mejor dicho culpable.

Puso sus manos en mi pecho y oculto su rostro en mi hombro, sentía que debía darle la protección que pedía, y lo hice, la abrace con delicadeza y de repente rompió a llorar, la mire con cierto asombro y miedo, yo jamás la había visto de esa manera, lloraba desconsoladamente.

Traté de saber la causa, pero cada vez que se lo preguntaba ella escondía más su rostro, - "Te amo no lo olvides nunca" – al decir esto ella se tranquilizó un poco, esas palabras salieron de mi boca, jamás pensé que tendría el valor de decírselas, pero lo hice aunque no me sentí del todo bien pues ella aún sollozaba, cuando descubrí asombrado la causa de aquello.

En su cuello había una pequeña marca roja, pero no una marca cualquiera, era la… ¡de unos labios! Pero quien pudo hacer eso, ella lo suficientemente hábil como para evitarlas, la cargue entre mis brazos y fui a la cama, me senté y la acomode en mi regazo.

Simplemente no lo entendía, o tal vez si, era algo que la verdad no quería creer, ella y Sorrento… no, no podía ser, la abracé con fuerza y ella paso sus brazos por mi cuello pegándose más a mi cuerpo.

Levanto la vista y me vio con tanta tristeza que solo atine a abrazarla una vez más y decirle "te amo" una vez más.

Todo ese silencio era cómodo pero inquietante, todo se vio interrumpido después cuando alguien entro a su habitación, era mi hermano, parecía molesto y apenado, vino y se sentó a mi lado, ella siempre tenía el cabello sujeto, pero en esta ocasión no le importo que los demás la vieran con el cabello suelto.

Mi hermano la miraba con ternura y algo de culpa, yo la bese en su cabeza y sentía el aroma de su shampoo, su cabello aún seguía mojado.

La verdad es que todo era una gran confusión, nadie dijo nada ni hizo nada, - "Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo Saga" – ambos miramos a mi hermano, supuse saber de quien se trataba – "Entra ya Sorrento" - esa fue la orden de mi hermano que una vez dicha, el mencionado abrió la puerta y al entrar la cerró tras de sí.

Amy volteo la cabeza para verlo, Sorrento evitó su mirada, pude ver alguna que otra pequeña herida en su rostro, algún que otro morado causado por continuos golpes, al ver de nuevo hacia mi hermano me di cuenta de que él era el responsable de aquellas heridas y golpes.

Ella aún seguía en mi regazo, no quería soltarla, pero nada podía hacer así que, como si fuera una niña pequeña, se la pase a mi hermano que la recibió con cierto cariño, y ella fue hacia su regazo con cierta oposición.

Me levante y me dirigí hacia Sorrento, la verdad es que hubiera sido capaz de matarlo en ese momento, la verdad es que estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero ella me miraba desde los brazos de mi hermano y se que a ella no le gusta que yo haga ese tipo de cosas.

Sorrento me explicó lo que había pasado, ella trato de evitarlo pero él la engaño y la beso en el cuello, se lo había comentado a mi hermano, y como él sabía lo yo que sentía, golpeo a Sorrento una y otra vez para que lo entendiera, luego se acerco a Amy que tenía una mirada algo triste – "Perdóname" – ella cambio su mirada por una más tierna y solo asintió, luego me las pidió a mi antes de irse.

Me dirigí a la cama, me senté y extendí mis brazos para que viniera conmigo, ella obediente lo hizo y volvió a sentarse en mi regazo, - "Bueno con su permiso me retiro" – y mi hermano se fue.

Pasamos otro momento en silencio, volví a besar su frente, por el frío y porque ella solo estaba con la toalla, la deposite en la cama, le pase su ropa para dormir, me fui al baño, al volver ella ya estaba dentro la cama, cuando me acerque a la puerta para irme escuche que alguien me llamaba – "Saga…" – lo dijo muy delicadamente, me voltee y me acerque – "¿Qué pasa?" – le dije con ternura mientras retiraba con cariño un mechón de su cabello.

Se quedo callada unos, lo que me dijo después me sorprendió un poco – "Quédate conmigo esta noche" – Luego me abrazó por el cuello, y con todo gusto accedí.

Ahora en este momento me encuentro a su lado, la veo dormir, es como un ángel, "mi" ángel.

Lo que pienso hacer ahora es recostarme a su lado, abrazarla, y brindarle la protección que tanto deseo darle, bueno… mejor me acuesto, pues nunca antes estuve tan deseoso de que la noche durara eternamente.

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_


	5. Un ángel muere ¿o no?

_**Agosto 27 de 2006**_

Me siento triste e inmensamente solo, mi corazón esta roto en mil pedazos, debí haber muerto cuando vi que podía ser así, pero la promesa que le hice no me permitía aquello, aún siento mis lágrimas resbalar por mis mejillas, desde esta mañana no me he detenido, no paro de llorar, por pensar que esta… muerta.

Todos me lo dicen, pero yo tercamente no quiero entender, y la verdad es que siento que es mentira, a pesar de que me digan que alucino, aún siento su cosmos cerca pero a la vez lejos.

Estoy en Asgard, en el palacio de Hilda, la representante de Odín en la tierra, estoy en la habitación que me han asignado, aquí también están Mü, Camus y Shaka.

Hela la diosa del inframundo en Asgard, ha tratado de matar a Hilda, sus dioses guerreros apenas pudieron sobrevivir a la batalla.

Atena le tiene una gran estima a Hilda, por aquella razón nos mando a nosotros, porque nuestras habilidades eran necesarias, pero no éramos solo nosotros cuatro, Amy también vino, cuando Atena nos indico cual era nuestra misión, le entregó a ella una pequeña cajita dorada, - "¿Qué es?" – Le pregunte terminada la reunión, -"Las alas de Niké" – me respondió.

Las alas de Niké eran solo utilizadas, para peleas aéreas de grandes magnitudes, el Nidhogg no se sabía si era un guerrero o una bestia dominada por Hela, lo único que se sabía era que fue lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a todos los dioses guerreros juntos, tenía alas así que de esa manera se hizo más que evidente para saber porque se las había dado.

Llegamos a Asgard de la manera más rápida, Mü nos materializó hasta aquí, el palacio de Hilda estaba rodeado de seres mitológicos de la mitología nórdica, estaba rodeado de Trolls, y el palacio se sitúa cerca de un precipicio.

Había algunos lanzadores de hachas por esos lugares, el lugar estaba bien protegido, cuando planeábamos una estrategia para entrar, algo salió de las sombras del bosque, era Sigfried, estaba muy malherido.

Nos explico la manera en la cual peleaba el Nidhogg, nos dijo que era un dragón de la mitología nórdica, Hela lo domo hace mucho tiempo, si un grupo lo enfrentaba, encerraba a la mayoría y peleaba uno por uno, el Nidhogg era sumamente poderoso, él nos pidió dejarlo para ir a combatirlo.

Aún sin desearlo lo hicimos, dejamos a Sigfried y nos dirigimos al palacio, estábamos al borde de un acantilado, cruzándolo llegaríamos al palacio, pero ahí nos esperaba alguien que acabaría con lo que yo más amo.

El Nidhogg apareció, nos encerró a los cuatro para pelear con ella, ¡¿Por qué con ella! ¡¿Por qué no conmigo o con cualquiera de los demás!

Ella abrió la cajita donde se encontraban las alas de Niké, no puedo negar que cuando le crecieron esas alas, era imponente y hermosa, su armadura relucía con la escasa luz que había.

El Nidhogg emprendió vuelo y ella lo siguió, ambos eran veloces y poderosos, pero el aliento del Nidhogg quemaba, aunque fuera solo un suspiro, a pesar de su fortaleza, le estaba costando mucho trabajo combatirlo.

Ella apenas podía esquivar los ataques del Nidhogg, hasta que la atrapo, nosotros estábamos encerrados en una especie de jaula de cristal transparente lo vimos todo, tratamos de romperla, pero nuestros ataques eran inútiles.

Ya no lo soportaba, lágrimas empezaron a escapar de mis ojos, simplemente estaba destrozándome poco a poco.

El Nidhogg sacó una espada que empleo para herir brutalmente a Amy, pero la armadura de la Dríada tenía un secreto que solo los dos conocíamos, poseía unos abanicos muy filos que podía cortar lo que sea.

Con aquello pudo defenderse, pero estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y veía que se sentía muy cansada, el Nidhogg se había cansado también con el esfuerzo para atraparla y todo.

Al final ella cayó y él la siguió, podía ver como se sentía satisfecho por acabar con ella, más Amy jamás se dio por vencida, trato de levantarse pero su brutal oponente empezó a golpearla sin piedad.

Algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, y sangre de su boca, cuando apenas se levanto, un rodillazo en el estómago, la hizo escupir demasiada sangre, algo que siempre me maravillo de ella, fue su manera de improvisar las cosas.

Al caer tomo la espada que el Nidhogg había dejado caer, y con esfuerzo la clavó en su cuello.

Una vez que el Nidhogg murió, ella nos liberó, la ayudamos a mantenerse de pié, estaba débil y muy malherida, -"Vayan… que yo… los distraigo…" – dijo escupiendo más sangre, -"¡No en ese estado, debes descansar!"- pero ella no quiso, - "¿Me… esperarás?" – me pregunto tristemente.

No entendía a lo que se refería, - "Claro que te esperare, pero ¿por qué lo preguntas?" – "Espérame, por favor… prométeme… que me… esperaras…" – cuando asentí para confirmarlo ella se separó de mi, alzó vuelo y se alejó.

Fue horrible verla caer de esa forma, al estar cerca del palacio, los lanzadores de hacha empezaron a atacarla sin piedad, y como toda ave en su esplendor, golpeada por una piedra, cayó por el acantilado gritando de dolor, y caería donde seguramente encontraría su muerte.

Lo vi todo, no lo creía, ella había caído, caí de rodillas y mis lágrimas empezaron a escapar, como en este momento.

Mü, Camus y Shaka sintieron un gran pesar, pero aún teníamos que rescatar a Hilda, - "Saga… lo siento… pero debemos continuar" – dijo Camus que no pudo retener una lágrima.

Terminada la misión, ayudamos a los dioses guerreros, quise ir a buscarla, pero Mü y Shaka me detuvieron, durante el resto del día, hasta ahora no he salido de esta habitación.

La seguiré esperando, cumpliré mi promesa porque la amo, más que a mi vida, mañana volveremos al Santuario donde estoy seguro, que ella llegará y mi espera terminará.

Hasta entonces mantendré mi esperanza en alto y mi promesa también.

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_


	6. Toda para él

_**Agosto 30 de 2006**_

Ahora más que nunca en toda mi vida soy feliz, yo la amo y ella me ama, de eso estoy muy seguro, pues ella me ha entregado todo su ser, esta noche esta aquí conmigo, las cosas que pasaron hoy, me hicieron dar cuenta de lo mucho que la amo.

Ella resulto estar viva después de todo, al verla a mi lado, a veces creo que todo esto es un sueño del cual no quiero despertar, cubro su cuerpo desnudo para que no sienta frío y este cálida.

Seguía esperando por ella, aquí en el Santuario, todos trataron de hacerme entender que era muy posible que ella no hubiera sobrevivido a semejante caída y aún con todo lo malherida que estaba.

A pesar de solo haber pasado tres días después de aquello, mis esperanzas se estaban esfumando y la verdad es que ya no sabía que hacer, la extrañaba tanto, muchas veces me sorprendí llorando desconsolado, quería morir ya no aguantaba estar sin ella.

Todos mis colegas trataron de animarme pero todo fue inútil, no podía ser feliz amenos que ella estuviera aquí.

Todos en el Santuario no tardaron en enterarse, mis amigos y conocidos venían también a animarme, pero no lo consiguieron, - "Estoy arto de tu comportamiento, ¿y qué si esta muerta? Sabes bien que a ella jamás le gusto verte así, no deberías recordarla con tristeza sino con alegría, hasta tú mismo lo dijiste, que ella era tu mayor alegría" – a pesar de decírmelo fríamente, mi hermano tenía razón, pero no lo conseguía, simplemente no podía sonreír.

Pero aún cuando me decían que estaba muerta, como aquella vez en Asgard sentía su cosmos, y eso era lo único que mantenía a mi esperanza con vida.

Aunque lo peor de todo fue cuando Ally se enteró de lo que paso, a pesar de como actuaba como si estuviera apenada, yo ya conocía lo hipócrita que era, hizo de todo para que le pusiera atención.

Hasta que lo sentí, el cosmos de Amy que estaba cerca, sonreí y se lo comente a Ally, pero al pronunciar su nombre ella reaccionó de mal modo – "Seguro que la extrañas tanto que por eso dices esas tonterías" – dijo con hipocresía mientras tomaba mi mano que se encontraba en mi rodilla – "Yo te puedo ayudar a olvidarla pronto" – dijo melosamente, soltando mi mano y sentándose en mis piernas.

Se acurruco en mi pecho y estaba tan confundido ya que estaba a punto de dejarme llevar, por ella, eso hubiera pasado si no se hubiera escuchado el rechinar de mi puerta.

Ambos nos quedamos con la boca abierta, Amy… Amy estaba allí de pie cuando se abrió la puerta, me levante de tal manera que no me había dado cuenta de había tirado a Ally al piso.

Cuando pretendía acercarme ella se alejo, cuando note la causa de aquella acción, ¡nos había visto! – "Perdonen… continúen con su romance… - dijo y se dio media vuelta para salir corriendo en dirección a la sala del Gran Maestro.

Yo la seguí a toda velocidad, pero al llegar a Libra, Dohko me detuvo – "Te sugiero que le des tiempo… supongo que lo que vio, la sorprendió bastante y creo saber que fue" – dijo el antiguo viejo maestro – "Pero no sabes cuanto deseo abrazarla" – "Dale tiempo, deja que hable con Shion y Atena, cuando terminen habla con ella" – "¿Me darías un consejo?" – "¿Qué tipo de consejo?" – "Sobre como saber si me ama" – "Te ama, si no hubiera estado llorando por que le rompiste el corazón no te lo diría" – la verdad es que al principio no entendí y al ver mi expresión añadió – "El corazón no se ve pero existe… ahora puedes irte" – dijo por último, me despedí y fui directo hasta la puerta del salón.

Escuchaba las voces de los ahí presentes, la diosa le daba la bienvenida y el Patriarca daba orden de preparar un banquete en su bienvenida, cosa que la diosa denegó porque ella parecía estar cansada.

Me quede esperando unas dos horas, ya eran las cinco y media de la tarde, cuando salió, me vio ternura y me dio una sonrisa algo débil, se dirigió a los jardines del Santuario donde algunas veces sabíamos irnos a hablar.

Cuando se sentó en una banca hecha de mármol me miro y me hizo un ademán para acercarme – "Supongo que… han estado juntos todo el tiempo en el cual estaba ausente" – dijo mirando al horizonte con una sonrisa triste.

No le mencioné nada respecto a mi conversación con Dohko, solo me acerque pero no mucho y… -"Esa y yo no tuvimos nada" – "Pero… ibas a besarla" – dijo mirándome con tristeza, me acerqué, le explique lo que había pasado, menos mal que lo entendió.

No lo aguantaba más, fui directo a ella me arrodillé, y la mire directo a los ojos, ella me miró sin comprender, baje la cabeza y rompí a llorar, ella rápidamente reaccionó y me abrazo de manera en que mi cabeza este contra su pecho, ella empezó a llorar también y me dio un tierno beso en la cabeza.

Estuvimos juntos hasta que cayó la noche, nos separamos y nos miramos profundamente, se levantó y me ayudó.

Bajamos hasta mi templo y fue cuando los encontramos a todos, incluyendo a Ally, cuando volteo a vernos se puso en posición de combate y lo mismo hizo Amy, como su primer combate ambas salieron disparadas.

Solo que esta vez Ally se encontraba en grandes apuros, pues Amy había mejorado tanto que le resultaba un juego de niños el pelear con Ally.

Todos nos quedamos viendo el combate que no duro mucho – "No lo entiendo… ¿por qué te amaría a ti teniéndome a mi?" – Dijo jadeando de cansancio – "Porque ella siempre fue lo que buscaba" – respondí, cosa que la distrajo y perdió.

Mis colegas se la llevaron y ella vino corriendo directo a mis brazos, cuando la recibí, una vez más nos vimos profundamente, pero esa vez fue diferente, nos besamos – "Ahora te lo puedo decir: Saga… Te amo" – dijo cuando nos separamos un momento.

Esas dos palabras hicieron latir mi corazón al máximo, ella sonreía cuando lo escucho – "Deseas estar vivo" – me dijo – "Claro, teniéndote a ti, como no querer estar vivo" – y volvimos a besarnos.

Lo demás solo lo podría expresar en este poema que he escrito para ella:

_Mujer_

_Dios te bendiga en esta hora desnuda del crepúsculo,_

_En que las violetas cubren el cielo cárdeno_

_De nubes pelirrojas y sonrosadas de pudor._

_Dios te bendiga en las pupilas de tus senos;_

_Estrellas de tu cuerpo áureo y blanco cual nieve,_

_Con tules que cubren los cabellos de tu inocencia._

_Dios te bendiga en el ciervo de tu vientre tierno,_

_Formados sobre el monte del placer celeste;_

_¡En los mares de tu gloria y libertad de mujer!_

Lo que haré mañana es darle este diario, deseo con toda mi alma que lo lea, que sepa lo que he escrito por ella, lo que siento y sentiré por el resto de mis días.


	7. Últimas Páginas

_**Agosto 31 de 2006**_

En estos momentos estás muy cansado, tu sueño es tan profundo, que no te das cuenta del descaro que cometo al escribir en las últimas hojas de tu diario, pero creo que ésta es la mejor manera de expresar mis sentimientos.

Hoy el Patriarca te ha llamado para encomendarte unas cuantas tareas que te han dejado exhausto, pero antes de irte me has pedido que lea tu diario por completo, al principio no entendí a que querías llegar con eso. La noche anterior, ambos compartimos un momento íntimo y de completa entrega del uno al otro, y la verdad es que ese fue el segundo momento más hermoso de toda mi vida… te preguntarás cual es el primero: muy obvio tontito… cuando te conocí.

Hace unos días mi vida estuvo a punto de terminar, las heridas y golpes me dejaron en un estado deplorable, pero sólo una cosa me mantuvo con vida a pesar de que debí haber muerto instantáneamente, pero aquel motivo me salvó, pero no fue la promesa que hice, no, fue el amor… fuiste tú quien me salvó.

La caída fue horrible, mi cuerpo ya no resistía, cuando desperté mi cuerpo no respondía, apenas podía mover mi cabeza y darme cuenta de que había sucedido, estuve horas en la nieve sin poder hacer nada.

Pero eso no quiere decir que me haya dado por vencida, intente mil veces poder levantarme, porque algo que aprendí de ti cuando fui tu discípula, es a nunca darme por vencida.

Cuando al fin pude ponerme de pie, hice lo que pude para llegar al palacio de Hilda, estuve escalando por horas, ya que las alas de Niké merecían descansar después de tanto esfuerzo, apenas pude llegar hasta la entrada del palacio para que los guardias me reconocieran antes de desmayarme.

Cuando desperté, estaba recostada en una cama muy suave, que apaciguaba el dolor de mi cuerpo, durante ese día y el siguiente Hilda y Fler cuidaron de mí, pero lo que yo más deseaba era poder volver a verte.

Mejore bastante rápido, más de lo esperado, me dirigí al Santuario lo más rápido que pude.

Al llegar, vi a todos los caballeros de oro menos a ti, todos ellos me recibieron muy bien, estaba contenta de verlos, pero me dijeron que me diera prisa para verte pues Ally había ido directo a tu templo.

Tú bien sabes cuanto me odia, así que me di prisa para llegar, cuando me acerque a la puerta, note que estaba entre abierta y decidí ver lo que pasaba adentro, tu mirada estaba perdida en el suelo, te vi triste, pero al ver como ella tomaba tu mano y se sentaba en tus piernas me dio un escalofrío.

Temía que te dejaras llevar y pasará algo que seguro hubiera podido romper mi corazón, pero para evitarlo decidí hacer ruido, cuando la puerta se abrió y me viste, me alegró tanto ver tu expresión, ver que me habías esperado.

Pero al mismo tiempo me sentí mal por lo que había visto, decidí irme, cuando llegue a la casa de Libra, Dohko ya se encontraba allí, me preguntó por las lágrimas que había dejado escapar de mis ojos, no respondí y solo le pedí que te detuviera unos momentos, pues sentí como te acercabas cada vez más.

Llegue al salón del Patriarca y tanto él como la diosa me recibieron afectuosamente, luego nos encontramos tú y yo, hablamos y volvimos a tu templo, tu casa, mi hogar.

Tras la pelea con Ally pasó lo que pasó, y esta mañana al terminar de leer tú diario, me sorprendí llorando, estaba conmovida por lo que tú sentías por mí, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía mal por no haberte correspondido antes.

Cuando llegaste corrí a abrazarte y tú sabías bien porque lo hice, te amo, te amo, te amo… estoy segura que eso es lo que siento y sentiré siempre por ti.

_**Vida**_

_¿Qué es la vida sin amor?_

_A eso simplemente no se la puede llamar vida._

_Tú eres mi vida, mi alma, mi cuerpo, mi ser,_

_Lo eres todo para mí, la única razón por la que estoy viva,_

_No quise morir, porque te amo._

_Sé que si tu no estas, mi vida inmediatamente acabará,_

_Desde que te conocí, jamás me despegue de tu lado,_

_Nunca me atreví a dejarte, ni un momento._

_Tu eres mi vida, solo por ti respiro,_

_Solo por ti mi corazón late_

_Y por eso es que quiero estar viva: Porque te amo._

Espero que esto te guste, miro por la ventana y veo las estrellas, nuestra constelación brilla radiante en el amplio firmamento, es tuya, mía, nuestra.

Sé que estas cansado, y se que sería muy cruel si te despertará ahora solo para leer esto, pero ¿sabes algo?, es muy importante que lo leas ahora, pues quiero saber que opinas y quiero saber cual será tu reacción, sin olvidar que quiero que me beses y abraces, si eso haré, te despertare y aunque no quieras, te robare un beso.

Atte.:

_Alesana_


End file.
